1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to assembly line and conveyor systems that provide the guided transport of objects down a predetermined path and, more particularly, the invention relates to a support bracket that secures guide rails in place on a conveyor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers commonly utilize conveyor systems in processing, packaging, and assembly lines in which a product travels on a track or belt and is transported through or between various manufacturing procedures. Guide rails are provided to maintain specific positioning of the product during a procedure, and/or to prevent lateral movement that may result in the product falling off the belt.
Guide rail support assemblies are utilized on each side of the conveyor belt structure to align one or more guide rails along the predetermined path. Usually, pairs of assemblies are located across from each other along the conveyor system. Typically, guide rail support brackets are attached to the sides of the conveyor structure, and support rods are mounted to the brackets.
Conventional guide rail support brackets are typically constructed of plastic. Conveyor systems, however, are typically cleaned on a regular basis with harsh chemicals that may wear away plastic parts and weaken plastic guide rail support brackets. Conventional guide rail support brackets typically include a body with a horizontally oriented, cylindrically shaped cavity in which the support rod is clamped. The cavity provides volumes, surfaces, and crevices that are difficult to clean and where cleaning chemicals may become trapped. The diameter of the cylindrically shaped cavity also limits the diameter of the support rods that can be used with the bracket.